Albus Severus Potter and the Lost Azkaban Prisoner
by Sarah Mountassir
Summary: Albus Severus Potter's first year at Hogwarts,when his own Head of House is an escaped Azbakan prisoner.How did she escape and not get caught? Is Unknown now is when Albus begins his journey..


As Albus boarded the train,he looked back to his Father,Who was waving at him along side with his wife,Ginny Weasley,his cousin took his hand and squeezed it tightly with a large smile on her the two cousins boarded the train they headed over to the compartment with James is his brother,alongside with some of his let go of Rose's hand and looked inside the over to all the empty spaces.''Hey!Its full!''James said.''But you have so much space!''Albus Snapped.''Well to bad,were older,now go find another keep on going down.''James said the compartment door.''What a git''Albus said with anger inside him.''Its fine,We'll find somewhere to sit.''Rose said and Rose walked down several aisles of compartments.A blonde head poopped out of one of the girl's stormy gray eyes scanned the aisles,left and right.''If your looking for space,were open down here!''The blonde girl and Rose walked down the aisle to reach the walked inside and sat down in the empty spaces.''Thank you.''Albus said slightly cheerfully.''No problem!,My name is Aries Avery!''Aries said gestured her hand to the girl with a dark brown hair.''This is my friend Iris''Aries then she gestured her hand to the blonde boy who is crouched in the corner of the seat.''And this is my other friend, Scorpius Malfoy.''Aries said.''Im Albus Severus this is my cousin Rose Weasley.''Albus said with a smile on his face.''Potter.''Iris said under her breath.''WHAT IF DAD DISINHERITS ME IF IM NOT IN SLYTHERIN?''Scorpius said with a shaky and panicky in the compartment look at Scorpius.''You see,this is my brother's first year-''Aries stopped in her words,As she looked to her compartment stood James and his open the door ferociously,causing it to make a slamming noise.''What the devil are you doing in here?Full of Malfoys and..Slytherins''James shouted.''You told us to go find somewhere else to sit!''Albus Exclaimed.''Yeah but not with-ugh,them.''James stood up with an angry look in her out her wand with such speed,you couldn't notice set her aim on James Potter.''Flipendo!''The spell came out of her mouth.A light sent James flying friends followed him as he went flying,and he stood up and ran back to his took a seat,with her wand away.''They are such bullies,Potter and his friends.''Aries said,Through gritted still in the corner,and Iris just and Albus just stared in hole trip was silent,and so they reached Hogwarts.A large man,with a black beard greeted them.''Oy!All the first years,this way,this way!''Hagrid them to the was one kid who was urgent to meet Albus when he heard the word ''Potter''.They entered Hogwarts,to what was rather large.A woman came out,Dressed in a light blue cloak,And the inside was black.''As you enter theese doors you will find the great where you will be sorted into either one of theese house: Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin.I am ,Head of Slytherin as ,Theese houses will be like your family,You can earn points,to help them win at the end of the rule breaking,or disobeying or anything else,you will lose points.''Professor Dolohov doors swung open,revealing 4 long students look up and down in the Great was a dark wooden stool,at the center of the Dolohov had a long scroll out,with a dark brown hat in her hands.''Ryan Avery''Professor Dolohv placed that hat on the boy's head.'' not very difficult...Slytherin!''The sorting hat said.''Rose Weasley!"Professor Dolohov shouted.  
She placed the hat on Rose's head,but barely.;''GRYFFINDOR!''The sorting hat shouted even louder.''Scorpius Malfoy''Professor Dolohov shouted,but not to walked up,abit placed the hat on Scorpius's head.''Hmmm..Slytherin''Scorpius was so happy,you could see the light flicker in his ran over to where the Slytherin table was and where his sister was.''Albus Severus Potter''Professor Dolohov shouted,but a bit placed the sorting hat on Albus's head.''Hmm...Your much more difficult thaN your father...Nothing bad about you at all...Well,it better be SLYTHERIN!''The sorting hat 's heart the Slytherin table made a standing ovations,clapping, the hapiness flooded the Slytherin Table's face,while James just stood got up and walked to the table,ignoring the fact he was in carried on smiling,and stuffed so much food onto his plate,he could not longer see the stuffed so much in his mouth,and his stomach was so full,and then came dessert!He couldn't,he must not,but he did.  
After that,He was when it was time to go to bed,Albus was female prefect led the Hole Slytherin house,or atleast the first years to the all of his belongings,all ready placed by his changed out of his robes and into his sat down on his bed,looking to Scorpius who was already fast lied down onto the bed,covering himself with the as he closes his eyes.


End file.
